


Nice cut.

by frenchfrieswritingstuff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Non-binary Syo, why? because why NOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff
Summary: Syo gets a haircut.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Nice cut.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a nonbinary syo fic and i can't stop thinking about it. Also probably one of my shortest fics

  
'' Geezh, Dekomaru hurry up! M'eyes are getting tired from being closed. ''  
  
 _  
Snip snip snip._  
  
  
'' Don't open them! I'm almost finished..''  
  
  
 _Snip snip, snip snip snip._  
  
  
'' This better be a good one, i doubt you have expertise, even with my precious scissors.''  
  
  
 _Snip, Snip.  
  
  
_ '' Wh- For your information, i have a lot of ''expertise'' from being alone in an apartment for an year! ''  
  
  
The sounds of scissors basically drummed in Syo's ears, the comforting sound the killer would often make in the battlefield became an annoyance at this time. But.. it was Komaru's idea, and who were they to deny her request? Besides, it not as if Komaru would fuck it up, as _most_ of her ideas were.. ok. They swung their legs around, waiting for Komaru to finish in a little chair.  
  
  
 _Snip snip snip._  
  
  
'' Ok, i think.. that's good. You can open your eyes now! ''  
  
  
Syo blinked their eyes open, only to face their own reflection, but now feeling much lighter, with a literal weight being lifted of the serial killer's back.  
  
  
A staring competition against Genocider's own reflection was quietly declared, the silence slightly making Komaru nervous, thinking that they might've not liked it. Syo ran their hands blindly over the back of their neck, feelings the significantly smaller locks. Genocider wouldn't take eyes off the mirror as they adventured the haircut.  
  
  
And Syo? Fuck, they were starting to feel pretty emotional.  
  
  
'' I fuckin' love it..''  
  
  
They smiled at their reflection, wrapping their fingers around an slightly longer lock than the rest. but it was expected some uneveness from having an haircut with a person with THAT hair.  
  
  
'' I'm glad you like it.. Oh god. ''  
  
  
'' Huh? ''  
  
  
'' Do you think Toko will be mad? ''  
  
  
'' Oh please, the less hair she has to wash, the better. Besides..'' Syo got up, dusting off, placing their hands on their hips.  
  
  
'' If that lame-o gets mad, sucks for her! GYAHYAHYAHYA! '' Ah, there it is, the maniacal laughter that Komaru enjoyed so much.  
  
  
'' Well, i'm going to get some snacks, be right back. ''  
  
  
'' Right ahead of ya, sugarlips! ''  
  
  
Syo bumped ahead of Komaru, turning it into a race of which got the best snack first out of the two.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lmaooo i even made art for it lmaoo 
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/771487191678582856/781972556084150292/Screenshot_2020-11-27_at_15.25.45.png


End file.
